Sorcerer Weekly Photoshoot
by luffy fan
Summary: Erza, Lucy, Gray and Natsu all pose for a photoshoot for Sorcerer Weekly. The photoshoot stirs up some feelings.  Contains a zesty lemon in Chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's excitement was bubbling over. Sorcerer Weekly was here and she was finally going to be included in one of their spreads. She didn't even really mind that they were mostly interested in interviewing Erza. Well, not really.

Erza had gone through the trouble of dressing up but Jason, the reporter from the magazine, only seemed interested in getting pictures of her in her armor.

"Yeah, cool, cool. I want you to look natural!"

Erza shot him an annoyed look. "I went through a lot of trouble to look nice."

Jason flinched but continued. "Okay, let's get some pictures of Team Erza!" He started to shuffle, Lucy, Natsu and Gray into the photo. "Actually, on second thought, let's just get photos of the two powerhouses of Team Erza. Natsu, come stand here next to Erza."

Natsu rolled his eyes but quickly moved into the photo when Erza glared at him.

"So, are you and Natsu really close?" asked Jason.

Natsu shrugged but Erza wrapped her arms around Natsu in a death grip. "Of course, we used to bathe together as children," she crooned.

Jason's eyes lit up. "Oh, I like that! Cool, cool!" He snapped a few more photos. Erza tried to strike a few sexy poses but Jason kept telling her that he was going for a "warrior princess" angle. Natsu looked bored and uncomfortable.

"Okay, let's get a few pictures of your back up. Gray, how about you first?"

The ice wizard had been standing on the side of the photo shoot making faces like he had just sucked a lemon. Upon hearing his name, he promptly took off his shirt and strode over to the photography area.

"That's Gray, always half naked!" exclaimed Jason. It would have sounded perverted but he had an unreal enthusiasm about everything, not just a half naked Gray.

Gray started striking a few poses, making his best _Blue Steel_ face. Natsu started to laugh, not bothering to hide his amusement. Lucy nudged him to stop.

"Cool, Cool. So tell me, is there a particular wizard you work well with?"

Gray thought for a second. "That would be Lucy, our magic is _compatible_." The last word rolled off his tongue, getting an eyebrow raise from Jason.

"Yeah, what do you mean?"

"Well, I've been able to resonate magically with Juvia and Juvia has been able to resonate magically with Lucy. We haven't gotten to try it out in the field yet but I sense a strong camaraderie there."

"Cool, Cool! Then let's get a picture of you two together."

Lucy stepped out onto the photoshoot area. "Okay, where should I stand?"

Jason shook his head. "Do you haven't any thing more… revealing?" he asked.

Lucy frowned. "How come Erza gets to wear her armor?"

"Its just that our fans have different… _expectations_ from you."

Lucy felt her face flame but she had been expecting something like this. She was willing to do whatever it took to get the 20,000 jewels for the interview. In a swift move that would have made Gray blink twice, Lucy pulled off her skirt and top to reveal a flimsy bikini. Jason, Gray and Natsu all stared.

"Hey, I have a bikini half that size on standby," declared Erza angrily.

Jason waved her off. "This is cool, cool! Go stand next to Gray."

Lucy walked towards Gray. When she was a few feet away, Gray wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned at the camera.

"Cool, cool, that's perfect!" Jason took a few photos. "Smile Lucy."

Lucy fought back a grimace and smiled. Gray could be so touchy feely, she thought. She shot a glance towards Natsu. He had a blank expression and his arms were crossed against his chest. Erza looked slightly green.

"Oh, you two look _great _together," exclaimed Jason. "Let's try a few photos lying down."

Gray sat down and leaned against some boxes covered in a fur rug. He put his arms behind his head and posed like a pinup model.

Lucy's eyes widened. "_You_ look like you know what you're doing."

"Of course he does, he's a slanty-eyed pervert," chimed in Natsu. Smoke flared out of his nostrils.

"Hey, we need to give the readers what they want, don't we?' said Gray coyly. He patted the rug next to him. "Come on Lucy."

Lucy blushed and made her way over to Gray. As soon as she sat down, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his nose against her neck. Lucy jumped to move away but Gray pulled her closer. "This will make a great photo," he said softly.

Jason was nodding excitedly. "Cool, cool, this will be super hot!"

Lucy forced herself to relax and tried to smile.

"No, this pose is more erotic. Try to look sexy," coached Jason.

"Well maybe I don't want to look goddamn sexy!" shouted Lucy. The reporter looked taken aback. "Er, okay… I'll try." Lucy sucked on her lower lip and tried to make her gaze dreamy. This better be what he's talking about, she thought.

"Cool, cool, that's it."

"How about this?" Gray sat up and pushed down on Lucy's shoulder, forcing her into the soft fur. He leaned in, his face inches from hers.

"Woah, that is cooo-ool," howled Jason. His finger was firing non-stop on the camera.

"That's not a good pose. Lucy and Gray never look like that," came Natsu's voice. He sounded stressed.

"No, it's cool. This is art. Our reader's will love this!"

**Luffy fan: So there was sort of a request during "Carriage Ride Home" (from Bibimbapski) for a lemon and I was kind of interested in doing a lemon so this story will eventually lead that way. It sort of a mystery if it will be Natsu or Gray.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stopped by the newsstand on her way to Fairy Tail. The owner's eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Oh, Lucy, so glad you're here. Would you mind signing a few copies of _Sorcerer Weekly_?"

"Sure, I came by to pick up a copy for myself."

Lucy picked up the magazine and began flipping through. A picture of Erza in her armor took up the main centerfold. She was holding a sword and looked ready for battle. Poor Erza. She really was a girly girl at heart, even if most people couldn't see it. Lucy flipped to the next page. There was Natsu, wearing a grin that didn't quite seem genuine to Lucy. Underneath his photo, the caption read "Natsu and I used to bath together as children, _Erza_." Natsu couldn't have been too happy about that quote. She flipped to the next page and inhaled sharply. Jason had gone with a picture of Lucy with Gray and the subtext was clear, _sex_. Lucy was splayed out across Gray's lap wearing her bikini that seemed a little skimpier than she had remembered. Her eyes were half lidded and her lips were slightly apart, as if anticipating a seductive kiss. Gray had his shirt off and Lucy took time to notice that the pose really showed off his steely muscles. The ice wizard was leaning into Lucy, mere inches away. The caption below the photo read "Our magic is compatible." Lucy blushed and quickly closed the magazine.

"These will sell like hotcakes," the shopkeeper said with a grin. "They'll go nicely with the Lucy and Gray dolls. See, the clothes come off both sets." The shopkeeper demonstrated the little button that popped off Lucy's clothing.

"Argh, the things I do for rent money," mumbled Lucy. She paid for a copy of the magazine and quickly signed a few copies before trotting off to the guild.

When she entered, there were a few catcalls and whistles. Lucy bent her head down and made her way to Mirajane. "Have you seen Natsu?" she asked.

"No, but Gray was looking for you earlier. Speaking of the devil, here he is."

Gray slid into the seat next to Lucy. "Hey Lucy, I see you picked up a copy of _Sorcerer Weekly_. What do you think of the photos?"

Lucy reddened. "Well, it's a little uncomfortable but maybe I'll get some more interviews. What did you think?"

He laughed. "I think we stole the show. No one's talking about _Team Powerhouse_, even though the caption under Natsu is hysterical."

Lucy frowned at him. "You don't have to be jealous of Natsu, we are all on the same team, you know?"

"Yeah, but competition is healthy. Not to mention, the look on his face is going to be priceless. I can't wait for him to get here. Actually, if I know Natsu, he probably won't show his face around here for a few days."

"Really? You think Natsu will be that upset?"

Now Gray frowned. "Nah, I just think I managed to get under his skin."

Suddenly, the sky outside darkened and it began to pour rain. Like a zombie, Juvia shuffled into the guild and made her way towards Gray and Lucy. Sweat started to bead up on Lucy's temples.

"Maybe I should go check in on him. His place is pretty close right? No need to stick around this place," the celestial mage said hurriedly.

"His apartment isn't in the best neighborhood. I should go with you if you want to check in on him." Gray started to stand up and turned around, almost smacking Juvia in the face with his own.

"Oh, hi Juvia."

"Juvia is very sad."

"I'm sorry to hear that Juvia. Do you mind moving a little, I want to walk with Lucy to Natsu's apartment? It's a little dangerous."

A loud clap of thunder sounded and Lucy shuddered.

"If Lucy is going to walk dangerously, Juvia will walk even more dangerously." Juvia's eyes were set with wild determination.

Gray looked at Juvia as if he were seeing her for the first time. "You okay?" he asked. "Why would you just go walk somewhere dangerous?"

Lucy interjected. "I'll be fine, really. Just right down the address and I'll be on my merry way. If I have any trouble, I can summon Loke."

Gray hesitated and shot Juvia another look. "You sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Why don't you stay here and see if you can cheer Juvia up?"

Gray jotted down the address and Lucy grabbed it, practically fleeing out of the guild.

**Lucy fan: Thanks for the reviews! I hope folks are happy with the outcome of this story. I haven't really seen a lot of Gray X Lucy or Natsu X Lucy lemons out there although I haven't looked around too much. We need more in both categories! **


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy made her way towards the address on the little piece of napkin in her hand. She was deep in thought, wondering if Gray was right and Natsu was upset. For the most part, the dragon slayer appeared to be a happy-go-lucky guy, but Lucy had seen him appear moody a few times before.

A gruff voice called out behind Lucy. "Hey little girl, what are you doing walking all alone?"

Lucy turned and saw a middle-aged man with thick stubble and dirty clothes behind her. She turned back around and continued to walk. Her fingers inched their way towards her keys.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Lucy walked faster, ignoring the older man. She could hear footsteps behind her, he was following her.

_Damn_, she thought. The footsteps were getting closer. She was about to turn around and summon Loke when the man spoke again. "Hey, I recognize you. You're that hot chick from Fairy Tail." His whole demeanor had changed, he sounded excited. "Hey, do you mind signing my copy of _Sorcerer Weekly_?"

"Uh, sure." Lucy stopped and waited for the man to approach her. He tentatively held out a copy of the magazine, almost blushing.

"I really liked your picture," he said demurely.

Lucy sighed and signed the photo, turning around when she was done. Natsu's apartment had to be somewhere around here, she thought.

"Hey, how about a little kiss to go with it?" asked the stranger.

"Uh, that would be a no." Lucy continued to search the apartments. She could see 9111 Clairmont St. but she needed 9110. A hand clasped on her shoulder.

"Aw come, just a little smooch."

Lucy pushed back at the man. "I said NO!" She fumbled for her keys but the stranger grabbed her wrist.

"What, you think you're too good for me?" The awestruck tone in his voice was gone. He was starting to get angry.

"No, hey, get off me!"

A voice came from the opposite side of the street. "Get lost creep."

Lucy spun around and saw Natsu standing there. His fists were clenched and flames danced around them.

"Uh, uh, Salamander. I didn't know she was with you…" the filthy man stuttered.

"Yeah you did. You know she's a member of Fairy Tail."

The man stood back and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked quickly to both sides then took off down the street. Lucy exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. What are you doing over here anyways?"

Lucy stood up a little straighter, trying to regain her composure. "I just wanted to stop by and check up on you." She paused. "I've never seen your place before, you know?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Well, you really shouldn't be walking around here alone."

"Yeah, that's what Gray said."

"Gray knew you were coming here and he let you come alone?" Natsu looked angry again.

"Yeah, well, I convinced him. There was a Juvia situation that needed to be taken care of." Lucy laughed a little but the joke fell flat. "Er, so how about you give me a tour of your place?"

Natsu grimaced. "Well, I wasn't really expecting company…"

"That's okay, you've been to my place a ton of times before. I don't mind a little mess."

Natsu sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Okay but don't say I didn't warn you."

Lucy entered the apartment and took in her surroundings. It was a studio apartment with a small kitchenette in one corner, a table covered in comics and dishes in the center, and a bed in the opposite corner. Natsu was taking minimalism to the extreme. She walked over to the table.

"Oh, I see you got a copy of _Sorcerer Weekly,_" she said. She reached down to pick up the copy, noticing that the magazine was open to the picture of her and Gray. Natsu grabbed the magazine before she could lift it. She sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset about the silly quote they put under your picture." She paused and Natsu stared at her with a blank expression. "Or that you think Gray and I were trying to steal your thunder," she added.

To her surprise, Natsu laughed. "You think I'm mad that I'm not getting enough attention?"

"Well, I dunno. No?"

Natsu sat down at the table and began to dig into a bowl of half eaten cereal that had been sitting there. "No, I don't care if Gray gets more attention that me. I'm not that kind of guy Luce."

"Yeah, I know. So is everything cool?" She sat down next to him.

"Yeah, things are mostly cool. I'm just thinking about some stuff."

"What sort of stuff?" Lucy jabbed his arm playfully. Natsu seemed down but at least he wasn't angry at her.

Natsu chewed his cereal slowly. Finally, he spoke. "Do you really think your magic is compatible with Gray's?" His tone was casual but Lucy could sense something urgent just beneath the surface.

"Uh, I dunno, I guess."

Natsu slumped.

"But our magic is probably compatible also," she offered quickly.

Natsu raised his eyes to meet hers. "Really? You think so? Why?"

Lucy tapped a finger against her chin. "Well there was that time we were fighting that fat sumo-wrestler looking guy from the Seven Kins of Purgatory. You were able to transfer your fire power over to me."

Natsu dropped his spoon on the table, sending small specks of milk flying. "Hey, you're right. We should try that again," he said enthusiastically.

"Uh, what?" Lucy looked up from the spoon she had been staring at. "Natsu, that was using transfer magic. I don't really like the idea of you trying to set me on fire."

"No, no. It will be okay. If you weren't compatible with my magic, you would have burst into flames, that other time."

Lucy's face darkened. "Then why did you do it, you baka!"

Natsu continued, unfazed. "At the time, I knew it would work! We _are_ magically compatible. Come on, let's test it out."

Lucy was shaking her head vigorously. "No, I don't think this is a good idea." She waved her hands at the Salamander, fending him off but Natsu grabbed them and held them up between them like they were going to start praying. "Natsu…" Lucy warned.

"Relax." Natsu closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

"Natsu, really, this isn't a good idea." Lucy tried to pull out of his grip.

Natsu's eyes opened back up. "Lucy, I said relax."

_This is a dumb idea_, thought Lucy. _But his dumb ideas usually work_. She relaxed and opened her senses to Natsu.

**Luffy fan: Hmmm, things are starting to heat up!**

**Natsu: You sure seem to be taking your sweet time getting to this so called, lemon.**

**Luffy fan: Patience little grasshopper. Good things come to those who wait. **

**I like keeping up the suspense but I'm sorry that one set of fans will probably be disappointed. Maybe I can write another story with the other Lucy pairing after I finish this one? I already knew who this pairing would be before I started this story so that hasn't changed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy felt a rush of dragon fire enter her. It felt like warm liquid was flowing through her veins down from fingers to her toes. Vertigo set in and then the fire seemed to settle itself in her core. Her skin was tingling and it felt like her hair was standing slightly on end. "Woah, that feels good," she murmured.

Natsu cocked an eyebrow at her. "It doesn't hurt?"

"No, it feels… powerful." Tentatively Lucy released her hands from Natsu, grinning when the magic didn't dissipate. She felt strong. She felt like she could punch a hole through the wall. Jumping up, she looked for someway to test the new power that didn't involve damaging the small apartment. She moved to Natsu's bed and lifted the corner of it with one hand.

Natsu watched, amused. "Not bad."

Lucy put the bed back down and clapped her hands together. "I've got another idea." With catlike stealth she moved behind Natsu and jumped on his back, trying to bend his arms back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Natsu laughed. He bent forward, effectively lifting Lucy off the floor.

Lucy pouted. "Aww, I wanted to try Edo Lucy's Screwdriver Elbow Crush. I thought I could finally pay you back for all the times you've wrestled with me."

Natsu laughed harder. "I didn't put all of my dragon's fire in you" he said through gasps of air. "I just wanted to test the waters, make sure you could handle it." He flipped her off his back onto the bed and pounced on top of her. "I'm still way stronger than you."

Despite the wrestling loss, Lucy laughed. "You really are a beast if this is only part of your magical power."

Natsu grinned. "That's just a tiny taste." He pinned her arms to the edges of the bed playfully.

Lucy stared back at him in wide-eyed amazement. "You've got to be kidding me? You must have been taking it easy on me those other times, then."

"Of course, what good would a broken Lucy be? Besides, you're fun to play with. You're all squishy."

Lucy shot him a dirty look. "I'm not squishy. I'll have you know I work out to keep this body."

Natsu looked down at Lucy. Her shirt had inched up in the struggle, revealing a finely toned stomach.

"I can see that," said Natsu. He released a wrist and traced a finger against the exposed flesh.

Lucy shrieked and punched Natsu in the shoulder with her newly freed hand. "That tickles!"

Natsu winced and grabbed her hand again, forcing it back against the mattress. "You're definitely stronger than normal," he grumbled.

"It must be nice, being a dragon slayer… all that power," she said wistfully.

"Sometimes it is."

"Yeah, when?"

"Now." Natsu leaned down and kissed her. She tensed for a second and then eased into the kiss, allowing her lips to move freely against his. Natsu shifted and deepened the kiss between them, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Lucy did likewise, sliding her tongue across his, tasting him. She could taste the cereal he had eaten earlier. She pulled back slightly, licking at his lips.

Natsu pulled back and looked at her. "Damn," he said softly.

Lucy was panting and blinking comically. "Wow," she said.

Before she could say another word, Natsu leaned in for another kiss. He nudged his way between her thighs and pressed down until his stomach was flat against hers, wrapping his hands around the back of her thighs. Lucy sighed in satisfaction and began to run her fingers through his hair. The dragon's fire in her seemed to be reacting to Natsu. Every touch seemed to leave remnants of electricity dancing across her body.

Natsu broke the kiss again and looked at Lucy. Her lips were swollen, her hair was rustled, and her eyes were half lidded. She looked even sexier than she had in the pinup spread. "God, you're beautiful," he said. "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

"I didn't know you _could_ do this," she joked.

"What? I'm a man," he mocked in his best Elfman impersonation.

Lucy laughed and Natsu busied himself with kissing her neck. The spot right below her jaw line seemed to be extra sensitive. Natsu ran his tongue along the region and Lucy moaned. "Looks like I found a good spot," he mused.

Lucy had her eyes closed and Natsu took the opportunity to admire her body. One of the top buttons of her blouse had come undone and her breasts were raising and falling with each breath. Tentatively, he reached down and cupped one of the heavy mounds. Lucy's eyes remained closed so Natsu continued sliding his hand further under her breast, pushing it upwards. If possible, her bosom appeared even larger now. He leaned in and nibbled the erect nipple that was visible beneath her blouse.

Lucy moaned, "Crap, Natsu. That feels nice."

Lucy's smell was getting stronger. It seemed to fill the dragon slayer's entire nose and head. Extra saliva was beginning to form in his mouth and he thought he could actually taste the smell of her there. It was making his blood boil and he had to strain to keep his dragon fire in check.

"Natsu, are you okay? You're sweating and woah… You're eyes look crazy."

The pupils in Natsu's eyes had elongated and the irises had gotten larger, covering most of the part of the eye that was once white. He was starting to look more dragon-like.

"I've seen that happen before when you were fighting, but why is it happening now?" asked Lucy.

Natsu blinked a few times, trying to make his eyes revert back to normal. He shrugged. "Don't worry, I won't start attacking you or anything," he teased. "Actually, maybe I will attack you but not in a violent way, okay?"

Lucy bit her lip, looking absolutely adorable. Natsu kissed it and then unbuttoned her blouse, admiring the silver, lacy bra that had been hidden beneath it. It was cute but seemed cumbersome. He reached behind her back, fumbling with the bra-hook and grunted in satisfaction when it finally snapped free.

Her large chest had always been one of her more notable features. The bountiful breasts sprang free; revealing two orbs that were so pale, traces of blue veins could be seen snaking across them. Natsu grabbed one and began to trace circles around her pert nipple with his tongue.

Lucy began to moan again and grind her hips against his. Natsu's erection was throbbing now and he hoped to the Dragon God that Lucy wouldn't back out now. The smell of her was driving him crazy.

"Natsu, your teeth?" Lucy mumbled through a hazy fit of moans.

Natsu poked one of his canines and felt that it had grown pointy like a dogs, which sometimes happened when he was fighting a serious battle. "Does it bother you?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No, I wouldn't care if you grew a tail and horns right now, this feels good."

Natsu took off his vest and learned back over Lucy. He trailed kisses down her breasts and stomach, making his way to her hips. The smell was stronger there. Lucy was wearing a short skirt and getting beneath it was his primary focus now. He slid a hand up her inner thigh. Inch, by painstakingly careful inch, he glided up her leg.

Lucy's hand shot down catching his. Natsu whimpered. "How about we stay north of the belt for today?" asked Lucy.

Natsu groaned and fell back off of Lucy.

"What? I didn't say we had to stop."

Natsu was breathing hard, trying to regain his composure but each breath only brought more of Lucy into him. "This is really frustrating," he said finally.

Lucy sat up and began to make small circles across his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm enjoying this, _really _enjoying this. It's just that I don't want to be one of those _easy_ girls."

Natsu put his hand over hers and stopped her administrations. "But I don't think of you that way. I've liked you for six months now. Actually, we've spent more time together in those six months than most people spend together in years." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Technically, you've kind of been slow playing this."

"What?" Lucy asked indignantly. "I'm not a tease, if that's what you're implying."

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Natsu took both of Lucy's hands in his. "Would you like to try some more of my dragon's fire?"

Lucy bit her lip and nodded. "Just a little more, okay?"

Natsu closed his eyes and felt the magic within him well up. Carefully, he pushed part of the power out through Lucy's hands. Lucy bowed her head and became very still. A minute later, she opened her eyes and looked at him. It might have been his imagination but Natsu thought he saw gold specks within her amber eyes.

"How's it feel?"

Lucy waited and sniffed the air. "Incredible." She sniffed again. "I can _smell_ you."

"Yeah, how do I smell?"

The corners of Lucy's mouth lifted. "_Delicious_," she giggled.

"It's like this every time I'm with you. Sometimes I try not to get too close or your scent makes me bonkers." Natsu blushed. He was spilling everything to her now. He shot a glance up to Lucy, expecting to see the celestial wizard laughing at him. But she wasn't. Sympathy and adoration shown on her face.

"You've really felt that strongly about me for awhile, huh?"

"Since I practically first met you," he admitted.

Lucy rolled back over, letting her arms flop beside her head. "I've changed my mind. Please continue."

Natsu shot back up. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely."

Natsu didn't need to be told twice. He flipped up her skirt and yanked her underwear down. Lucy gasped but didn't object. He pushed her thighs apart and stared at her. He could see the small tuff of blond hair that covered her pubic bone. Beneath it, were gentle folds of pink flesh. Trembling, her reached out and traced two fingers from the top to the bottom of the folds. They were covered in a clear, slick liquid. He brought the fingers up to his nose and sniffed. This was the scent that had been driving him crazy. It was musky and smelled like some sort of exotic herb that he had never tasted before. He wanted to taste it though. He stuck his tongue out and licked his fingers.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Lucy.

Natsu's eyes slid to meet hers. I wanted to taste you. You scent was so strong that I almost could before; but this is even better than I imagined."

Lucy blushed and Natsu pressed her thighs apart again. He stared at her sex, and then buried his face there.

"Natsu, this is so embarrassing," moaned Lucy. Her legs were thrashing against the sheets but she still didn't push him away. Natsu flicked his tongue out and found her opening. Lucy wailed as he pushed his tongue inside. More of the liquid pooled on his tongue and he lapped it up. Lucy dug her hands into his hair and bucked her hips. "Oh god, yes," she moaned.

The reaction from Lucy was more than Natsu could bear. She seemed primal, giving into all her instincts. His on instincts were set on overdrive. He pulled off his pants and paused when he noticed his arms.

The skin there had become rigid, forming little scales. Damn, he thought. I really am a monster.

"Why did you stop," huffed Lucy? Her gaze was unfocused and she was looking around the room wildly as if she had just become blind.

In one quick motion, Natsu flipped Lucy over, so that she was lying on her stomach.

"Natsu?"

He pressed the tip of his penis again her backside, following a trail of slickness until it settled against her entrance. Lucy gripped a fistful of sheets in each hand before Natsu pushed inside of her.

"Argh, yes," she panted. "But why… did you… flip… me over," she said between each forceful thrust.

"I didn't… want you to see... me like this," panted Natsu.

Lucy was confused but Natsu slid into her deeply, hitting a spot that momentarily left her speechless. The bed rocked and squeaked, threatening to give out under the aerobic activities. Lucy pressed her hands against the mattress, trying to raise her rear closer to Natsu. The dragon slayer grunted and lifted one of her legs up, positioning himself closer to her.

"Damn, don't stop Natsu," she cried. His cock was rock solid and sliding in and out of her in short bursts.

Lucy's inner walls were warm and tight, wrapping around him. They seemed to be clenching him, pulling him deeper.

"Shit Luce, you feel so good," he moaned. He continued pumping hard and fast. With her leg up, Lucy could do little but go along for the ride. They each felt a mounting pressure build up, and road themselves towards orgasm. Lucy came first, practically sobbing at the release of tension with Natsu not far behind. The pressure that had been tightening in his groin released as he came into her. He pumped a few more times, riding the last waves of his orgasm before collapsing on top of her. They both lay there for a few moments, enjoying the silence.

Eventually, Natsu rolled off Lucy and cradled her in his arms. Lucy snuggled into the warmth of his chest.

"That wasn't a one time thing, was it?" she asked meekly.

Natsu rolled her over and kissed her. "Of course not. That wouldn't be a very manly thing to do, now would it?"

Lucy sighed and rolled back over, content in her newfound love of the dragon slayer.

The end.

**Luffy fan: Whew, writing lemons is tough. To give you all an idea, word for word, it probably took me three times as long to write this chapter. Add to that, this chapter is a little longer than the others. Sorry to all the Gray fans. I will be updating the preview on this story so that future fans won't be disappointed.**

**I wanted to do something a little different so I added in Natsu's tendency to physically change during the sex scene. Hopefully it wasn't too strange. The POV was a little different because I gave a lot of descriptions from Natsu's POV but they seemed appropriate for this chapter. Previously, I mostly focused on Lucy's POV although I think the technical POV for this story is called omnipresent and the author is allowed to do these sorts of things.**

**Please leave a review, I love em!**


End file.
